


That's Why Yo Shoes Raggedy

by rizn3ro



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Memes, This Is STUPID, but i guess thats sort of the point, not a single goddamn thing in this story makes sense, the sad part is is that im a genuinely good writer but I waste my time writing shit like this, this is a shitpost just gonna tell you that straight up, this is the worst thing ive ever created, this kinda ignores dmc4 lore but I had WAY too much fun writing this to care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizn3ro/pseuds/rizn3ro
Summary: Nero learns an important lesson in respect.
Kudos: 9





	That's Why Yo Shoes Raggedy

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I originally wrote this while I was stuck in a mental hospital for nearly a month.

"That's why yo shoes raggedy." Dante says as he knocks Nero onto the ground. They had been practice-fighting for the past hour, and the young devil hunter had been making pitifully low progress. Little did Dante know, however, was that Nero was planning the comeback of a lifetime. He stood up and readied his sword, preparing to strike. He leaped forward and cried, "That's why yo mama dead." Nero launched his sword from his arm with a powerful thrust, jamming it right into Dante's abdomen. Being half-demon, a normally fatal wound for most didn't phase him in the slightest; rather, it was his nephew's harsh words that left a sting. It didn't seem Nero was done just yet, however, as he reached over, pulling his sword from his uncle's stomach and taunting, "What shoes she got on?" 

At this moment, Dante was done playing games. He was going to get back at Nero for poking fun at such a horrible event in his and Vergil's life, but he supposed the only way to rope Nero into his defeat was to fool him into thinking that everything was all in good fun. Dante smiled and spoke, "What shoes she got on in her casket?" In his ever-so-lighthearted voice that seemed to define the man's character. In a sudden flash, he abandoned his trusty sword Rebellion to the floor and pulled Ebony and Ivory from his hip-holsters, launching a volley of bullets towards Nero. 

Nero boldly dodged Dante's attack, however, his enemy seemed to change angles at the speed of light. Soon, Nero was exhausted, bullet holes littering his skin and clothing. Never before had he been so badly beaten by his own family (except when he fought Vergil on the Qliphoth, but he preferred to block that memory from his consciousness). Never before had his fighting senses failed him so terribly. At this moment, the lesson was clear: It was none of Nero's business to know what shoes his grandmother got on in her casket.


End file.
